A conventional liquid crystal display device comprising a variable transmission polarization axis optical element 2605 in which the polarization axis of a liquid crystal is variable, such as a TN (Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal, STN (Super-Twisted Nematic) crystal, or the like, has a structure in which the variable transmission polarization axis optical element 2605 is sandwiched between two polarizers 2601 and 2606, as shown in FIG. 26. Therefore, the conventional liquid crystal display device has a low efficiency of light utilization, and particularly, a reflective type has a problem with dark display.